Historia de Navidad
by Alekia33
Summary: Una epoca dificil, poco trabajo, despidos y una época importante del año. Una familia acostumbrada a una buen estabilidad se encontraba viviendo una de las peores crisis...Sin embargo no les importaba mucho el dinero... LEANLO :) no se si es un buen resumen pero creo que es una historia de navidad bastante tierna :D


1820 Inglaterra, época de la primera etapa de la Revolución Industrial, muchas familias habían quedado en la quiebra debido a que los trabajadores habían sido despedidos y remplazados con las primeras maquinarias de la época. Hace ya algunos años atrás había comenzado pero a algunas familias les fue pegando poco a poco. Diciembre había llegado y por consiguiente la navidad estaba próxima, muchos estaban preocupados por como pasarían de nuevo el año en esas fechas importantes.

Los Cullen no eran la excepción aquel año Carlisle Cullen había sido despedido de la empresa en la que trabajaba por lo que se tenía que conformar con un pequeño trabajo en una panadería cercana en la que ganaba lo justo para mantener a su familia, su esposa se había visto en la necesidad de buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo de costurera para tener un ingreso más en la familia ya que el de él no era suficiente para todas las necesidades.

Mami quieres que te ayude en algo- pregunto un pequeño de 7 años rubio con ojos verdes viendo a su madre

No mi amor todo está bien – decía mientras intentaba encender la pequeña chimenea que calentaría la casa

Pero no funciona mami- decía el niño observando que la chimenea no prendía

Tienes razón Eddie- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- mejor vamos por un poco más de leña aquí afuera para poder encenderla

La mujer castaña se puso de pie y se dirigió junto con su hijo al pequeño patio trasero que tenían donde habían unos pequeños pedazos de leña. Desde que Carlisle había sido despedido no tenían el suficiente dinero para comprar todo lo necesario, por lo que Esme estaba preocupada por pasar frio aquel invierno, no por ella si no por sus pequeños hijos, ninguno de ellos antes había experimentado la pobreza y ahora la estaban viviendo, sin embargo ella y su esposo nunca se mostraban preocupados delante de sus pequeños.

Mamá- dijo el pequeño Edward- esta navidad ¿vendrá papa Noel?- pregunto mientras cargaba leña detrás de su madre. Aquel niño era muy intuitivo y aunque nadie le dijera lo que pasaba, sabía que la situación de su familia no era igual a la de hace un año

Si cariño, ¿Por qué no lo haría?- mintió Esme, esa era una gran preocupación que tenia

No lo sé- dijo- solo preguntaba

Ambos pusieron la leña en la chimenea y juntos lograron prender el fuego, Edward se sentó frente a la chimenea en el sillón con un libro lleno de dibujos y letras

Todo va bien pequeño- le preguntó Esme a su hijo mayor quien estaba sentado en la mesa dibujando en algunos trozos de papel

Si mamá, excelente- dijo sonriendo, aquel niño de 9 años era castaño de pelo un poco ondulado con unos enormes ojos grisáceos

Qué bien- le dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Volteo a ver los anaqueles de su cocina, alguna vez estuvieron repletos de comida, pero aquel día encontró solo una bolsa de abas junto a algunas verduras, una bolsa de pan que le regalaban a diario a su marido, y una caja de leche aun cerrada. Suspiro y tomo los panes, los corto en trocitos y los coloco en un pequeña hornilla para dorarlos un poco, abrió la caja de leche y de la misma manera la sirvió en una pequeña olla para calentarla en el fuego antes d que llegue su esposo.

Familia he llegado a casa- dijo una voz en la puerta principal, un hombre rubio de tez pálida se asomaba a la casa, dejando sus múltiples abrigos colgados a un lado de la puerta

Paaaaapi- corrió una pequeña niña hacia el

Hola pequeña- dijo tomándola en brazos

¿Cómo te fue hoy papi?- le pregunto a su padre la niña de 5 años, era castaña igual que su madre y tenía unos pequeños ojos color verde como su hermano

Me fue muy bien pequeña Alice, gracias por preguntar- dijo dándole un beso en la frente y depositándola en el suelo para saludar a su esposa

Esa niña tiene un sexto sentido, estaba durmiendo, llegaste y de la nada apareció corriendo hacia ti- le dijo a su esposo dándole un beso en los labios

Es la niña de mis ojos, tendría que tenerlo- sonrió

Ya está lista la cena- dijo Esme a su esposo para que se sentara a la mesa

Chicos, la cena ya está lista vengan – llamo su padre a sus hijos, los tres niños corrieron directo a la cocina y de inmediato se sentaron a la mesa.

Esme sirvió un vaso de leche caliente a cada uno y sirvió platos con dos pedazos de pan para cada uno. La familia comió tranquilamente y platicando acerca de cómo les había ido en el día, Esme y Carlisle no podían evitar ver con preocupación a sus niños, al día siguiente seria navidad y ellos no tenían ni la menor idea de que harían para tener una agradable noche buena.

Emmet sucede algo- pregunto Carlisle al notar que su hijo ya había terminado de comer y se quedó viendo fijamente el plato

No- pronuncio casi inaudible negando con la cabeza

¿Quieres otro pedazo cielo?- pregunto Esme viendo a su hijo lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que aquel pequeño se había quedado con hambre.

Carlisle miro entristecido a su esposa quien sonrientemente le daba su pedazo de pan que aún no había comido al más grande de sus hijos.

Al terminar de cenar ambos padres llevaron a la cama a sus hijos, Alice enseguida se quedó dormida, Emmet y Edward tardaron un poco más pero el sueño no tardo mucho más en llegar a ellos.

Carlisle abrazo a Esme, sabía que estaba preocupada por la situación y que se sentía confusa al no saber que harían al día siguiente.

Hey, conseguí que me dieran algo extra en la panadería hoy- dijo Carlisle- nos alcanzará para tener una buena cena, y tal vez comprarles un suéter nuevo a los niños- le dedico una sonrisa mirándola frente a frente

Te han dicho que eres un excelente padre- le dijo Esme dedicándole una sonrisa

No lo sería si no existiera una excelente madre- le dijo besando suavemente sus labios- vamos a dormir ahora, mañana tendré que entrar temprano a trabajar para poder estar aquí a madia noche.

A la mañana siguiente el aire navideño se sentía de lleno en la ciudad, aquel día Esme no tenía trabajo, por lo que decidió ir al mercado del pueblo para comprar lo necesario para la noche así como los suéteres nuevos de los niños.

Esme caminaba por el mercado repleto de gente, aquel 24 de diciembre resultaba ser bastante frio y ajetreado, la situación había impedido salir otros días de compras por lo que la gente solo tenía ese día, llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Alice y a Edward en la otra mano, Emmet caminaba de la mano de Alice o cuando había poca gente por donde caminaban se ponía delante de su madre.

Al término de hacer sus compras, le quedaron algunas monedas suficientes como para comprar un pequeño detalle navideño para sus hijos.

Emmet, quiero que se queden aquí sentaditos, vigila a tus hermanos no voy a tardar solo cruzare a cambiar algunas monedas y de inmediato regreso- le dijo Esme al mayor de sus hijos dejándolos sentados en un banca de la plaza principal mientras ella se dirigió a la tienda de justo enfrente a comprar un oso afelpado.

Al regresar vio que sus niños observaban a dos niños rubios bien vestidos que caminaban agarrados de las manos, era fácil reconocerlos eran los hermanos Hale una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra, Esme suspiro y se acercó a los niños para llenarlos de besos y luego dirigirse a su casa.

Los niños dormían mientras ella preparaba una pequeña cena, al poco tiempo llego Carlisle a casa.

Hey como va todo- le pregunto acercándose a ella

De maravilla, creo- sonrió- los niños duermen, hay que arreglarlos para luego ir a la iglesia del pueblo y regresar a cenar juntos

La hora de la cena llego y Esme preparo algunos platos para ya colocarlos en la mesa

Bueno pues hijos, Esme Feliz Navidad- dijo Carlisle sonriéndole a su familia

Feliz Navidad papa- grito la pequeña Alice corriendo a abrazar a su padre

Feliz Navidad- dijeron al unísono Edward y Emmet quienes apretujaron fuertemente a su madre

Feliz Navidad cariño- dijo Carlisle deseándole a Esme

Feliz Navidad- dijo ella correspondiéndole con un pequeño beso- bien pues a cenar se ha dicho

La familia ceno alegremente, mientras los niños esperaban ansiosos la hora de dormir, Esme llevo a la pequeña Alice a dormir, mientras que Carlisle se quedó hablando con Emmet y Edward

Pequeños, Papa Noel fue a verme al trabajo- les dijo a sus hijos

¿Enserio papá?- pregunto inocentemente Edward

¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto emocionado Emmet

Bien él me dijo que estaba sumamente cansado porque había estado visitando a la mayoría de los padres de Inglaterra, ya que este año era bastante difícil por la crisis del país, es por eso que me dijo que les dijera que muy posiblemente simplemente traería un regalo para los tres ya que le tiene que dar regalos a muchos niños, pero sobre todo me dijo que les dijera que lo más importante no es el regalo, si no el hecho de tener una familia y poder compartir con ella momentos importantes- termino de decir Carlisle a sus hijos quienes estaban sorprendido e ilusionados

Edward de inmediato corrió hacia la ventana más cercana y vio en el cielo la estrella más brillante.

Gracias Papa Noel, por visitar a mi papá te prometo que mi hermanita jugara más con el regalo y gracias porque tengo el mejor regalo de todos que es mi familia- termino de decir para luego volver corriendo a su papa – Buenas noches papá – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Buenas noches hijo- dijo Carlisle enternecido y orgulloso de su hijo

Papá Papa Noel ¿si existe?- pregunto dudoso Emmet

Siempre Emmet- le contesto dándole palmaditas en su pecho cerca del corazón- ahora ve a dormir pequeño- Emmet abrazo a su padre y corrió a su pequeña habitación

A la mañana siguiente Esme y Carlisle se encontraban sentados en la mesa, cuando escucharon un gritito de emoción y enseguida supieron que sus hijos ya estaban despiertos

Un osooo- grito Alice abrazando aquel osito felpudo

Feliz Navidad Alice- dijo Carlisle

Feliz navidad a todos- dijo la pequeña risueña compartiendo el oso con sus hermanos

Conmovidos Esme y Carlisle veían la escena, sabían que la situación era difícil pero sabían que sobre todas las cosas la familia era lo más importante y ellos se habían esforzado por que sus hijos supieran que no había mejor regalo que el estar juntos.


End file.
